Do You Delieve in Destiny?
by Juri-San
Summary: un HaoxAnna
1. sentimientos ocultos

Tiempo, hace ya unos meses que vivo junto a ti, y no me logro acostumbrar a "El" primero te ame y adore, pero luego llego "El" para hacerme olvidarte y comenzar a sentir algo mas que fuerte hacia El….  
  
Toc Toc, suena la puerta  
  
¿?: Pase  
  
La puerta se abrió y entro mi prometido  
  
Yoh: Hola! Annita! Vine a verte son las 11:30 a.m y seguís dormida  
  
Anna: ya las 11:30!! Y tú que haces ahí paradote! ¡A entrenar!  
  
Yoh: ya voy Annita n_nu  
  
Anna: eh, Yoh  
  
Yoh: ¿si Annita?  
  
Anna: no me vuelvas a decir Annita  
  
Yoh: eehhh, bueno esta bien  
  
Como siempre intentaste mostrarte alegre, pero mi orden no le agrado nada, note que seguías mirándome estaba ahí paradote, me intimidaba la idea que me miraba con ropa de dormir pero mas me molesto que no me hiciera caso  
  
Anna: ¡¡Vete a entrenar de una vez por todas, Inútil!!  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Si!!(y se fue corriendo mas que rápido)   
  
Anna: ¿Quién te crees?  
  
Me pare y me quite la prenda que llevaba para tomar mi vestido color negro, el que siempre utilizaba y atar mi Bandana en mi cabeza.  
  
Mis confucuiones cada vez se hacían más y más grandes, deseaba verlo pero si "El" aparecía, Yoh no se lo tomaría bien.  
  
Baje las escaleras, llegue al pasillo y entre al comedor solo estaba Tamao, limpiando  
  
Tamao: buenos días srita. Anna  
  
Anna: buenos días!  
  
Francamente no se que tienen de buenos  
  
Tamao: ¿le preparo el desayuno?  
  
Anna: si y llevamelo a el jardín  
  
Me retire, tenia que ir al jardín, tenia que vigilar el entrenamiento del inútil de mi prometido   
  
Anna: no esta mal!! ¡¡Por ahora!!  
  
Yoh: gracias Annita  
  
¡¡Lo a echo de nuevo!! Por ese error le subiré el entrenamiento  
  
Yoh:(con una gran gota) perdón Anna!  
  
Anna: hmp! Mas te valía!   
  
Mejor lo dejo así, no estaba dispuesta a quedarme parada a verlo, no tenia ánimos para nada  
  
El día paso largo, muy largo para la Itako, la oscura noche ya había llegado, era temprano y Anna se encerró en su cuarto no quería nadie la molestara, se estaba cambiando llevaba su ropa interior cuando sintió un golpe de su ventana, se acerco a su ventana y la encontró, pero no vio ni encontró rastros de nadie  
  
Anna: ¿Qué fu eso? ¡Va!  
  
No le dio importancia asta que sintió dos manos que pasaban por su estomago, la chica se asusto y sé dio media vuelta rápidamente para encontrar el rostro de el ladrón que le había robado su corazón  
  
Anna: Hao… ¿Qué quieres?  
  
El se rió, y la quedo viendo a sus ojos  
  
Hao: e venido a verte, a que más mi niña  
  
La joven intento ponerse algo de ropa, no encontraba mucho gusto a que Hao la viera en ropa interior pero por una parte: lo deseaba  
  
Hao: alto!  
  
Agarro sus brazos  
  
Hao: Quédate así! Te ves muy bonita  
  
Anna no demoro en reaccionar y le dio una bofetada, luego de eso Hao la beso apasionadamente   
  
Hao: vamos Annita……  
  
Anna: Hao…  
  
Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse brutalmente  
  
Ahhhhhhh……Ahhhh……  
  
A LA MAÑANA  
  
Anna despertó para darse la sorpresa que el no estaba se enojo un poco, vio su cuerpo, seguía sin cubrirse, noto que había una nota, era de Hao  
  
La leyó  
  
Anna:  
  
Te amo, te deseo, volveré todas las noches, haber si nos divertimos tanto como en esta  
  
Hao  
  
Anna: me dejo….mejor bajo antes de que Yoh me vea así  
  
CONTINUARA…….  
  
Bueno…………se que se me fue la mano en una parte, almenos no la describí ni nada(es que no me gusta este genero) pero no lo volveré a poner espero que les guste el Fic de veras me estoy esforzando por que no estoy inspirada bueno, hasta el Proximo capitulo!! 


	2. Fue motivo para dejarme

Fue Motivo para dejarme   
  
Anna: me dejo….mejor bajo antes de que Yoh me vea así  
  
Sin mas pensarlo me vestí y arregle, como lo hacia siempre intente poner mi rostro serio el de siempre abrí la puerta de mi habitación para luego serrarla brutalmente y bajar las escaleras de el lugar  
  
Yoh: Hol~~~~~~~~~a!!! ^^  
  
No estaba dispuesta a contestar tal saludo, tan solo extendí la palma de mi mano y la levante, aparentemente le gusto por que se echo a reír  
  
Anna: ¿Qué es lo gracioso, que no lo logro ver?  
  
Yoh: no nada, Anna-San ^^  
  
De algo se ríe ni que yo fuese idiota, bueno no quería gastarme en ello, tendría que ingeniar un plan así Yoh se dormía rápido y no sospecharía que la noche la pasaría con Hao  
  
Anna: Yoh…  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué?  
  
Anna: ¡¡ A entrenar!!  
  
Soy original cansarlo mucho , en fin le puse mucho entrenamiento y yo tuve que ver como lo hacia todo, ¡¡Que aburrido!! Diré que no lo hacia perfecto, pero tampoco pésimo   
  
Tamao llego por atrás   
  
Tamao: el almuerzo esta listo!!  
  
Anna: ya vamos  
  
Me pare y note que Yoh copio mi acción, lo detuve, mi plan no podía fallar  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh! ¡Detente ahí mismo!  
  
Yoh: ¿pero el almuerzo Annita?  
  
Le regale mi peor sonrisa  
  
Anna: ¡para ti no hay!   
  
Pude notar como el mundo se le caía enzima a mi prometido  
  
Yoh: ¡¡no!! ¡Yo quiero comer!!  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Esos golpes e insultos deberían bastarle  
  
Yoh: orep fanna (Pero Anna :3)  
  
Anna: sin peros….  
  
Y así pasó el día, ya era de noche, como era de esperarse Yoh dormía como un tronco o almenos era lo que yo creía  
  
Estaba sentada en mi funton esperando a la persona que yo amaba creí que había esperado toda la noche, pero solo habían pasado 5 minutos, hasta que lo vi llegar, estaba sentado a mi lado, creí que en ese mismo momento moriría de la alegría  
  
Hao: Hola Annita ^^  
  
Me quede mirándolo, estaba en el mismo cielo  
  
No le conteste me acerque a el y lo bese apasionadamente  
  
Hao: Anna….  
  
Rápidamente le quite su capa, y me abalance hacia el para acariciarle su pecho pero no me di por percibido que alguien había entrado a mi habitación  
  
  
  
Hao: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
  
Anna: Yoh…!!  
  
CONTINUARA…….  
  
Juri: que puedo decir! Perdón la tardanza no e tenido tiempo de seguirlo digo lo mismo con "Yo resistiré" pronto actualizare lo prometo y perdón si quedo muy corto (y malo)  
  
Diana_Asakura: muchas gracias!! y espero que te gusete este capitulo  
  
yeni: gracias y aqui lo tienes  
  
Ai-chan4: gracias, no explique esa esena por que no es mi estilo ¡gracias por reseñarlo!  
  
sakura himura: n.n gracias, y veo que te gusta Hao  
  
Trillan Delk (SoraIshida: bueno, tu comentario no me afecta, y este es el estilo que me gusta usar el otro es algo complicado  
  
li sakura: aqui lo tienes y a Hao enamorado incluido  
  
Animetack-11: my divertida tu reseña! gracias!  
  
Andy-chan: me re alegro que te guste!  
  
Kaily: ¡gracias muchas gracias!  
  
n!ky_ch@n (: cama que Anna no sufrira  
  
shadow lady : ya se que salo fea esa parte, es que odio los lemons! gracias por reseñar  
  
Izumi_Rika: aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo 


	3. Entre un sueño y una pesadilla

Hao: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
  
Anna: Yoh…!!  
  
Yoh: ¡Hao! ¡Suelta a Annita!  
  
Pude notar como simplemente Hao se rió  
  
Hao: Yoh, Yoh, Yoh….¿acaso no conoces a tu propia prometida? ¿no vez que ella me desea?  
  
El solo se sorprendió  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué…tratas de decir, Hao?  
  
¡Baya! Yoh se oía más que confundido   
  
Yoh: ¿Annita? ¿Que sucede?  
  
Anna: Yoh, bueno  
  
Yoh: ¡Anna solo contéstame? ¿Acaso mi gemelo es el responsable de la tristeza que as llevado con tigo estos días? ¿¡Dímelo!? Por favor….  
  
Mire a otro lado, no me gustaba esa reacción de Yoh   
  
Anna: Yoh…  
  
Hao: ja! Ja! Ja! Yoh, yo diría que el culpable de ese dolor has sido tu  
  
Yoh: no puede ser….  
  
Se retiro hasta la puerta, golpeo la puerta y se retiro, Anna quedo mirando por un rato, pero se despreocupo para volver a lo de ella  
  
Hao: ¿te preocupas por el?  
  
Anna: no, ¿Cuándo el lo hizo por mi?  
  
El se acerco a ella, para besarla con gran pasión  
  
Anna: Hao, por favor, vete,  
  
Hao: ¿por?  
  
Anna: no me agrada la idea que Yoh sepa que estés aquí  
  
Hao: Ja! Ja! JA!  
  
Anna: ¡Hao! ¡Mañana! Ven a buscarme y llevame con tigo…  
  
El simplemente desapareció, me arregle, para bajar las escaleras, necesitaba hablar con Yoh  
  
Toc! Toc!  
  
Yoh: ¿Quién es?  
  
Anna: soy yo  
  
Yoh: ¿Quién es Yo?  
  
Anna: ¡Vamos, Yoh, se que sabes que soy yo!  
  
Yoh: no, no lo se  
  
Note que no me abriría, mire el pasillo no había nadie, me deje caer en la pared quedando sentada al lado de la puerta  
  
Anna: Sabes, te amaba mucho, te amaba tanto, hasta que lo conocí, no puedes culparme por enamorarme  
  
No hubo respuesta  
  
Anna: Yoh, se que me estas escuchando, pero, este es mi destino…  
  
Pude ver como Yoh habría la puerta  
  
Yoh: Anna, puedes pasar.  
  
Anna: gracias  
  
Me puse de pie y entre  
  
Yoh: siéntate  
  
Vi que me señalaba su funton, hice lo ordenado   
  
Yoh: ¿de verdad amas a Hao?  
  
Anna: si….  
  
Yoh: ¿tú de verdad crees que Yoh te ama ti?  
  
Anna: si….  
  
El Shaman suspiro  
  
Yoh: ¿y que te hace pensar eso?  
  
Anna: bueno…es que la noche pasada, nosotros…. Lo hicimos  
  
La cara de Yoh de asombro era impresionante, pude ver que unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, se paro muy Rápido  
  
Yoh: ¡vete de aquí! ¡Eres una zorra!  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh! No me llames así  
  
Yoh: ¡¿ y como quieres que te llame?  
  
Anna: yo de todas formas te quiero  
  
Yoh: pero yo no a ti, mañana por la mañana hablare con mi abuela para que rompa nuestro compromiso  
  
Estaba saliendo de su habitación para tomar mis cosas, cuando quede en el marco de su puerta  
  
Anna: no tengo donde ir…  
  
Yoh: seguro que Hao tendrá un lugar que darte, ¡Solo vete!  
  
Di un paso acelerado hasta mi alcoba, tome mis pocas cosas y me fui, sin antes pasar a ver a Yoh,  
  
pude ver como Yoh lloraba, viendo una de mis fotos  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh!  
  
Yoh: seguís aquí!  
  
Le tire mi rojo pañuelo  
  
Anna: quiero que te quedes con eso, Yoh  
  
Yoh: gracias….  
  
No quería molestarle, me fui, llegue a la entrada  
  
Anna: nunca pensé que el Destino me jugara esto  
  
Hao: su tu crees en el destino este te sonreirá  
  
Anna: ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
  
Hao: sabia que esto pasaría (la abrazo por las caderas) lo sabía  
  
Anna: Hao….  
  
Hao: te amo, Anna  
  
El si me amaba, me lo había dicho, de frente y con un tono firme, era tan feliz   
  
Anna: y yo a ti, y yo a ti…  
  
Se acerco a mí y me beso, delicadamente paso sus manos por mi espalda y yo por la de el, esa era la rutina y se repetía una y otra vez   
  
Aprendí que nunca se sabe cuando llegara el amor, y si tu realmente crees en el destino este te sonreirá.  
  
Fin  
  
Juri: bueno, la última frase fue un tanto estupida ¿no? Pero en fin a mi el fic no me convence nada, noto que a ustedes si agradezco a todos por los rewies!!  
  
Expectra: espero que te guste  
  
daeksakura: bueno, tristemente se queda con Hao yohxanna 4 ever!!  
  
Indhira Morillo Santana: bueno, Hao las tuvo y Anna las acepto, que mal!, espero que te guste  
  
Ichi: gracias, y enespecial por tomarla como ejemplo, y no rirte de mi esfuerzo de lemon.... 


End file.
